The Black Earring
by Kinomoto-san
Summary: Every night, Natsuki Nagoya would dream about a figure giving her a precious item. Oneshot.


There really need to be more fics about Natsuki and Shinji here. So, to help the cause, I made a story of my own. This was inspired by the text by the doodle of Natsuki in the back of the last volume, that basically said, "Natsuki doesn't remember being Finn, but she still dreams about recieving a black earring from an unseen boyfriend." Or something along those lines.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, or Natsuki-chan, so stop reminding me.

The Black Earring

Natsuki always dreaded going to sleep at night.

She did anything she could to stay awake. Reading books, doing homework, drinking excessive amounts of caffeine... those solutions usually only laster her for a few hours, then Sleep would arrive. It's not like she could help it or anything-- rest was necessary for her personal health.

But did it always have to come in the way it did?

_I'm not going to fall asleep tonight,_ Natsuki told herself. _I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!_ This time, she tried listening to music to stay awake. Loud, heavy metal music. Maybe it would be just bothersome enough that she couldn't POSSIBLY be able to sleep! Yes, it would work. It had to.

But then, only a few minutes after she started, Natsuki fell victim to evil that was drowsiness. Her eyes lolled shut a few times, before she remembered her mission and snapped them back open again. A few moments later it would happen again, but Natsuki still held her ground and desperately tried to keep her eyes open. The process became a long, epic battle between her and the claws of Sleep. But, once again, Natsuki couldn't win the fight, and let herself be captured by her foe. She might as well just get it over with, right?

That was her thought until the dream began.

Natsuki felt herself pressed against a cold, hard ground. Her limbs were limp and lifeless, her breath was ragged. Aches searing throughout her veins held her down. It was a terrible feeling, like she had just been hit by a school bus. Unlike the battle with Sleep, Natsuki stood no chance to take on Pain. As much as she tried, no part of her body would move.

Then, suddenly, a figure appeared above her. In front of the blank grey of her surroundings, the body was hard for Natsuki to miss. But, for some reason, the figure had no real shape or visual image. She knew it was a person, but what person, she couldn't tell. The figure stood above her for a minute, but then knelt down. It sat by her, staring, unmoving.

Natsuki's vision began to blur, and she felt her body give up. Pain was about to have its way. There was no hope left for her; Death would soon pick up where Pain would leave off. _No,_ Natuski screamed inside her head, _I don't want to die! I don't want to leave!_ But her thoughts had no effect. She began to plead and cry in her own mind, hoping that the unknown figure would help her. It didn't. It simply sat and watched while she withered away.

But, for a moment, time froze. All of Natsuki's thoughts were halted, and all her agony vanished. Pain was stopped in its tracks. Death never came. Everything was gone in the blink of an eye. But the figure was still moving, and it used its time to take action. Both of its "arms" immediately clasped her and picked her upper body off the ground. Then it did what Natsuki never expected-- it held her in a loving embrace, strong and protective. She could feel the figure's breath against her unmoving body. And, like a candle beginning to burn, a fire of Hope lit up inside her.

The figure took one of Natsuki's hands and tenderly held it to her cheek, drying the tears that she didn't even know had started. It gripped her wrist with a gentleness that could only be produced through love and care. Natsuki felt like she could trust this figure. It could help her and keep her safe from Death.

With the power of Hope now burning wildly, Natsuki gathered up enough energy to smile. The aches were gone, but she still felt like she had no power left inside her. This figure could help her with that.

While she thought and smiled, the figure reached toward its "head" and pulled at something. Then it took her hand again, opened her palm, placed the thing inside, and closed her fingers over it. Natsuki couldn't open her hand back up, so she just kept holding it tightly, knowing that, whatever the item was, it was a dear gift. The figure nodded and gave her one last hug, then let her hand drop. It fell like stone back to the ground.

Time started again. Pain quickly swooped back into Natsuki's body, and Death continued its trek. The figure left its position by her side and stood, once again unmoving. Natsuki pleaded, _No, come back, help me, help me, I'm going to die! _But the figure didn't flinch.

Pain finally finished its course. Natsuki began to fall; the ground disappeared. She was instantly swallowed by the darkness, falling into the deep black pit that was Death. She could still see the figure at the top, still watching. It made no effort to save her. As she went downward more and more, the figure faded away.

"Aah!" Natsuki cried as she jolted awake. The headphones still sat on her ears, surrounded by the cold sweat of fear. Everything in her room was just as she had left it. Sleep had won again. Natsuki cursed to herself, then felt something in her hand. She held it to her face and slowly unclenched the fist.

It was a black earring.


End file.
